Lack of Better Judgment
by Still Awesome2009
Summary: TEEN!WINCHESTERS Is John really so one-minded that he can’t see that the supernatural isn’t the only thing that could hurt his son. This is going to be my submission fic for SFTCOL AR S


Summary: Is John really so one-minded that he can't see that the supernatural isn't the only thing that could hurt his son. This is going to be my submission fic for **SFTCOL(AR)S, **cross you fingers for me, hopefully I get in.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with supernatural, wished I did though

A/N: This is a plot bunny suggested by **friendly** hope you like it. Sam is 16 and Dean is 20, if anyone wanted to know.

**Lack of Better Judgment**

The car ride was longer than usual.

Sure they were moving from the Midwestern plains to the East coast shores, but they had longer trips, they even crossed the boarder couple of times. No, this trip was long because once again John and Sam were arguing.

"Sam, how many times do I have to say it? If you don't take your role on hunts seriously you're gonna get your brother or me killed." John yelled as he watched his son in the rear view mirror of the Impala.

Sam rolled his eyes; he couldn't even begin to explain what was wrong with that sentence. "Oh, you, that all you're worried about, you noticed how every time I screw up you never worry about me, no it's always Dean and you. I take the backseat, don't I?" Sam yelled back.

Dean sighed and continued to block out the never ending yelling of his brother and father. They both were so stubborn, neither one willing to be wrong, admit they were flawed, that they could have made a mistake.

"Don't you put those words in my mouth; I care about both of you boys equally. Maybe I wouldn't be so worried about Dean if he wasn't always caught in the crossfire trying to protect you."

"Maybe if you hadn't drilled it into his head that I need protection he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire." Sam shot back.

"Sam, shut up. I protect you because I want to; Dad has nothing to do with it. Just shut up for once." Dean said, not wanting his name dragged into the No Man's Land of his little brother's war with his dad. "Don't you guys ever get tired of fighting? Damn, you guys gave me a headache."

Sam, stared at the floor, disappointed in himself, he couldn't believe he had said that about his brother, Dean only did because he cared, not because his dad was brainwashing him. "Sorry dad, I guess I did mess up."

"Don't worry about it Sam, just learn from it. We're just a couple of minutes away from the apartment I rented. Sam you're already enrolled in the school, so when we get to the apartment I want you and Dean to take the car and go to the library and research, I'll meet you there after I finish with the furniture."

"Yes sir" Dean answered in a mock salute. "Hey Sammy, are you ready to put that ginormous brain to work?" Dean turned around to check on his brother, figuring Sam was either pissed or spacing out again. "Sammy?"

Dean watched as Sam flinched and lifted his head up and covered his eyes at the brightness of the sun. "Sammy, you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little tired, I'm fine." Sam said as he shifted his head back down.

"Okay, we're almost there, and I need you awake son." John said as he watched Sam through the rear view.

Dean knew better than John, Sam was far from all right, and he had no idea why his dad was so clueless when it came to Sam. Sam had been like this for months, at first he just figured it was hormones, but about two months ago Dean watched his brother faint and almost take a head dive down three flights of stairs. It that had not happen Dean would still be in the dark about these intense headaches his brother was having.

"Dad, maybe we can go to the library tomorrow, Sam really doesn't look that good."

"He'll be fine, he's just trying to get a little attention like he has for the last couple of months, just ignore him." John responded bitterly, "You're fine aren't you Sam?" John watched a Sam nodded. "Okay we're here; once you boys take your bags up stairs I want you in this car on you way to the library. John said as he got out of the car and started walking towards their new living quarters.

"Sam, how long?" Dean asked as he steadied his brother as he started to sway.

"Since…Lexington" Sam said as he tried to fight the throbbing in his head.

"Kentucky?" Sam nodded, grabbing his head when the pain got worse. "Sam that was at least 10 hours ago, why didn't you say anything?"

"Dad"

"Oh" Dean said, knowing just what his brother meant. "You stay here, I'll do the research."

"But dad…"

"Don't worry about dad; I'll take care of it. Just take some aspirin and lay down Sammy." Dean said as he took their bags out and guided Sam to the apartment.

As Sam made his way to the pre-furnished bedroom he and his brother were sharing Dean dropped the bags by the couch and went in to the kitchenette hoping that his dad had already put the food in the refrigerator that they bought with them.

"Hey Dean, you and Sam should get going before you get trapped in the military base traffic. Here's a twenty, you boys can get something on the way." John said before he started packing the cabinets.

"Dad, maybe we should rest for a day before we start researching. It was a pretty long drive. And Sammy…"

"Dean don't you make up any excuses for your brother's laziness when it comes to hunts. If he had something to say he would tell me." John interrupted

"But Dad, Sam really isn't feeling well, can we just wait for once, I'm kind of tired too." Dean continued hoping his father would back off for a little bit. He had no luck. "Dad please."

John looked at his son, why were they all so damn stubborn. "Fine, but I want to hear it from Sam." John said as he put some stuff on the countertop and started walking towards the boys' bedroom.

"Sammy?" John yelled through the wooden door, "son I need to talk to you." John waited to see if Sam was going to even open the door.

"Sam, come on open up." Dean said as he walked up beside his father.

Silence met Dean's and that's when John knew something must've been really wrong. "Sammy, you open this door now or I kicking it in." John waited before he signaled for his son to back up. "1…2…3…" John kicked the door in only for it to stop before it hit the wall, a large mass blocking its path.

All John could do is stare as he realized that mass was his youngest son, it literally was all he could do as his eldest ran through the door and knelt next to Sam, trying to elicit any response he could out of his little brother.

"Sammy, come on wake up, don't do this to me again." Dean yelled as he shook Sam roughly.

"Dean, what do you mean? Has this happened before?" John asked he continued to watch his panicked son fuss over his brother. "DEAN?" John said as he forcefully grabbed his son and forced his to look at him. "When did this happen before?"

"Five or six times in the last couple of months, but dad he always regains consciousness when I shake him awake. It's never token this long dad." Dean said in his panic.

"Why the hell didn't you boys tell me, there could be something seriously wrong with your brother, Dean?" John yelled as he finally started to check on his son.

"Sam didn't want you to be disappointed by him because of his migraines."

"How could you be so stupid Dean, your brother could have tumors or a seizure disorder, you don't know what these migraines could mean. How dare you boys keep this kinda of secret from me." John fumed.

"You dare us? Dad Sam has been off for months now and all you did was ignore it and blame it on lack of focus and selfishness, like when we where in the kitchen."

"Sam's has had a migraine since Lexington, Kentucky dad, and refused to take the medication the doctor gave him, because he didn't want you to know about it. Dad that was more than ten fuckin' hours ago." Dean yelled anger boiling over.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to dad." Dean said as he looked at almost too still little brother.

"Can you get him to the couch, the beds are still bare? I'll go search for his medicine, first aid box, and a blanket or two." Dean nodded as he maneuvered Sam into a fireman's carry.

"The pills are in his backpack." Dean said as he walked out the bedroom with Sam flung over his shoulder.

Once Dean had Sam settled on the couch if you could call it that with Sam's legs hanging well over the armrest, Dean continued his ministrations. "Come on Sammy wake up, please wake up." Dean said as he lifted Sam's eyelids like he did when they were younger to force his brother to wake up.

It didn't work then, but luckily this time around he got a groan as his brother's hazel eyes began to open, before he forced them closed and covered his face. "Dean, what happened?"

"You and floor decided to wrestle, and you lost little brother." Dean said in a soft voice, knowing too well that his brother was sensitive to noise when it got like this.

"Is he awake?" John said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, He's a little groggy and photophobic though, can you dim the lights." John nodded as he twisted the knob on the light switch.

"I think I got the right bottle, it's the only one I saw, Topamax?" Dean nodded as he took the bottle from his dad. "I'll get a bottle of water." John said as he leaned over the bar that separated the kitchen and living room. "What is that anyway, am aspirin, a pain killer?"

"It's an anticonvulsant, the doctor thought it would be best since the aspirin and pain killers weren't really doing anything." Dean looked up at his father seeing the fear decorating his eyes, "I scared me to, but he said it was pretty common treating migraine disorders like Sam's." Seeing his father nod in approval, he looked back down at his brother. "Sam when was your last dose?"

"Tuesday, before the hunt" Sam said dizzily as he opened his eyes a peep.

"Sam that was two days ago, you know you're suppose to take this everyday, what the hell is wrong with you." Dean yelled.

"Didn't want dad to see, especially after I screwed up out hunt, he'd be mad."

"Sam just take this." Dean said putting the pill in Sam's hand. "And don't worry about disappointing dad, I told him." Dean said as he took the bottle of water from his dad, opened it and handed it to his brother. "I'll be back; I need to get some food in your system before that makes you sick." Dean said as he grabbed his keys off the table and walked out the door.

John watched his son watch him, neither one willing to make that first move, scared of how the other would react.

"Soooo…." John started unsure of where he was going, "Sam I'm sorry. I shouldn't have always just jumped to those conclusions." Sam nodded not really feeling like talking. "I wasn't being a good father. I should have notice that kind of pain."

"I should have told you, Dean begged me. I was just as stubborn. I probably would have gone to the hospital if it was up to me. I guess I really scared him." Sam said as he twiddled with his fingers

"What do you mean; you wouldn't have gone if it was up to you. What happened?" John asked, "Why wasn't I informed Sam?" John continues anger digging a hole that just wouldn't end.

"Dean said I fainted and fell down a flight of stairs. Said I would have fell down three more if one of the residents hadn't have grabbed me. You were out of town with Bobby and Jim couldn't reach you, and I made Dean promise not to tell."

"It doesn't matter now, just glad your okay. I just wish you would have told me, this could have been a big liability on the hunts Sammy." John said calming down.

"Sorry, dad." Sam said as his dad sat down next to him. "Guess I could have had better judgment."

"Yeah, me to Sam." John said as he engulfs his son in a hug, gently rocking his to sleep like he and Dean had done many moons ago.

"I'm really sorry Sam." John whispered as he to began to drift off to sleep.

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed that. It was little short but hopeful not a disappointment to **friendly. **Hope you all review would love to know what you all thought.


End file.
